The Promise
by Penelope-Pussycat
Summary: A love story about me and Pepe. There's a Looney Tunes-prom being hold, and Pepe asks me to go and I accept. but will I be able to keep that promise? and then what will happen?..only one way to find out; ...Happy Reading!
1. Chapter 1

** The Prom-ise: chapter 1.**

_It's another wonderful day in the springtime. Wil.e Coyote was chasing Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn was being chased around by the hen Prissy and Elmer was still looking for that "darn wabbit". A normal day in Looney Tune-Land. But down in town, in a local cafe', Lola Bunny and Penelope Pussycat were sitting and enjoying a hot coco. The place wasn't very crowded but it was nice and calm. _

Lola:" you sure you are okay about Bugs coming in a little while, Penelope?"

Penelope: "yeah sure, he's a great pal! why wouldn't I be?.."

Lola: "well, it's just that this day were only gonna be the two of us girls, ya know?.."

Penelope: "oh there's no problem Lola, really!" _even though Penelope was a little annoyed that she had to bring him right on that day!_

Lola: "speaking of boys, aren't there any guy who's on your mind?" _she asked after sipping on her coco._

Penelope: "well, there is this one guy...Sylvester!" _she said blushing._

Lola: "Sylvester!..how come?"

Penelope: "well you know, he is just so cool and handsome!..and there is something about him that I wanna know!.."

Lola: "Okay, if you say so.." _she said with a confused look._

_suddenly they heard the frontdoor to the Cafe' ring. It was Bugs coming in searching for the girls. Lola waved in his direction, leading him to their table. Bugs waved back smiling and walked over._

Lola: "Hi Sweety!"

Bugs: "Heya Hunny-Bunny!" _he said before them giving each other a smooch._

_Penelope smiled while rolling her eyes at the silly names but still thought it was kinda cute._

Bugs: "so are you two girls having a good time?" _he said while pulling out a chair._

Lola: "The best!" _she said playfully._

Bugs: "..and how are you Penelope?"

Penelope: "I'm fine thanks!"

Lola: "we where just talking about you!"

Bugs: "oh really, anything nice?" _he said playfully._

Lola: "what else is there to say?" _she flirted_.

Penelope: "hey lovebirds, we´re in a public place, remember?" _she teased them. Bugs and Lola laughed while staring at each __other. They all talked a little bit, then Bugs asked.._

Bugs: " Hey, have you two seen the new movie; The Party..?"

Lola: "no I haven't, but I've heard about it."

Penelope: "me too. We sure could use one of those around here!"

Lola: "..Hey, that's not a bad idea!"

Penelope: "what do you mean?"

Lola: "how about the Looney Tunes planned a party?"

Bugs: "hey, that IS not a bad idea! we could hold a town-meeting, whataya say Penelope?"

Penelope: "sounds like a great idea! count me in!"

_Later on when they toled everyone about the idea, there were soon a town meeting planned the very next day. Everyone showed up. Including Penelope's obvious admirerer. It would be called a "secret" admirerer but not her's. Cause her's was Pepe. Penelope never really thought about him that way he did to her, but she thought he was nice though. Even though he had been after her so many times._

_Then everybody started talking about ideas for the party and so forth. But the biggest question was what kind of party it should be. Most of the girls including Penelope, suggested a good old-fashioned Prom-Night. The guys agreed with them, but was a little nervous to the fact that it was gonna be a prom. Cause they knew there would be slow-dances, and worse; They had to find a date! Now some of the guys didn't care for dates, but that was only guys like; Taz, Tweety, Wil.e, Road Runner and so forth. But to Penelope's surprise, Pepe didn't really look so happy about the idea, in fact he kinda hung his head. Penelope thought he would be all over the idea! Maybe it was because he knew if he asked Penelope she would turn him down? Or maybe he knew Penelope had a thing for Sylvester? Either way, she had a party she needed to get ready to!_

_Two days went, and Penelope had been droppen Sylvester hints all the time, but he didn't ask her out. The Prom were also in two days, so Penelope had to step up and ask him herself. Despereat? Maybe..But she wanted to go with him so bad! Penelope saw him nearby her house and rushed out to stop him._

Penelope: "Hey, Sylvester! wait!" _Sylvester stopped up and looked confused back, seeing Penelope running towards him._

Sylvester: " Hiya Toots! what's up?"

Penelope: " it's Penelope, but ehm...are you looking forward to the upcoming prom?"

Sylvester: " Kinda, why do you ask?"

Penelope: "well..I was wondering...if you'd like to...we maybe could go...Together?" _Penelope giggled nervously._

Sylvester: "ehh, Sorry Penelope But I already asked Sylvia out yesterday.."

Penelope:"...oh!...well that's okay! I mean..it was only an offer you know..." _Penelope said dissapointed_.

Sylvester: " yeah well ehm..see ya at the party then!"

Penelope: "oh yeah, we will..Bye!"_ she waved, while he already started to walk away._

_Penelope was so dissapointed she almost got tears in her eyes. She immediadetly began to ran, to the one spot that always made her feel better; the big garden right behind the Lonney Tunes Gym. When she got there, she rushed over to the big water fountain there was in the middle of the garden. She had always wondered why such a beautiful place would be behind a Gym? She threw herself down by the fountain and sobbed silently. It wasn't to long untill she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and a deep voice behind her saying; " Are you allright?.." She turned her tearful face around, but the sun blinded her eyes at first but then she saw the person..It was Pepe._

Penelope: "oh, Hi Pepe..yeah, I'm allright..." _she cleared her throwt._

Pepe: " you don't look like eet..do you want to talk?"

Penelope: "not so much.."

Pepe: " are you sure?.."

Penelope: "...well, it's just that.. I'd really like to go to the prom with Sylvester and.."

Pepe: "Ahh, Him..." _Pepe interrupted with an annoyed tone, while sitting beside her._

Penelope: "...yes, and I finally got myself to ask him..but he turned me down and walked right away..."

Pepe: "oh...who is he going wizh?"

Penelope: "..Sylvia.." she said annoyed

Pepe: "hm..well, eet is his loss zhen!.."

_Penelope looked at him, seeing him smiling back at her comfortly._

Penelope: "Thanks!.."

Pepe: "you are welcome!.."

Penelope: " ..so what are you doing here?"

Pepe: "zhis place always makes me relax!..eet is beautiful, Non?"

Penelope: "Very!"

_Penelope founded it really weird that Pepe were so calm near her, but it was kinda nice though. They both stared at the garden for some long seconds. Then.._

Penelope:"..well, Thank you again for taking the time with me, that was very sweet of you!..I'd better get going.."

_She walked the first few steps when she heard his voice behind her again._

Pepe:" Penelope wait!.."

_Penelope? He had never called her by her real name before! Only all those cuddle names._

Penelope: "Yes?" _she turned around as Pepe was running over to her._

Pepe: "...would you like to go to zee prom wizh me?.."

_Penelope stared surprisingly at how nervous he seemed by asking. She then hesitated but answered._

Penelope: "ehm...sure I'd love too!.."

Pepe: "..really?..you will?.."

Penelope: "yeah why not, I mean..I don't have a date and you don't, but..now we do!"

_Pepe looked overjoyed at her._

Pepe: " C´est Maqnifique!..Shall I, how you say, _pick you up _at 7:00 pm?"

Penelope: "sounds great, looking forward to it!"

Pepe: " me too, Penelope!...well, I guess I better go home and get ready for zee night zhen!...Au Revoir!" _he waved happily walking away after giving her a quick hug. Penelope waved back._

_"me too, Penelope_.." he said it again. Penelope.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Prom-ise: Chapter 2.**

_Later that __day, Penelope was at home, talking with Lola on the phone..._

Lola:" You What?.."

Penelope: "you heard me Lola, Pepe asked me out and I said yes!"

Lola: "But I thought you hated him?"

Penelope: "I never hated him Lola...well, maybe in the start! But he's a nice guy and he wants to go with me! Besides, Sylvester is going there with Sylvia, so why not?"

Lola: "..I got a bad feeling about this!"

Penelope: "Geeze, aren't We being positive..." _Penelope said sarcastically._

Lola: "No no Penny, I'm happy that you and Pepe have found a date, it's just…I mean you know how sensitive Pepe is! It seems like a bad idea to go with him out of feeling sorry!"

Penelope: " yeah…I guess I was so upset about Sylvester that I couldn't take the chance of going alone...But you should have seen Pepe's face, Lola! He was so happy! I can't back down now!"

Lola: "Yeah well, I think you should do whatever you feel is right...But it's still nice of you to go with him though!"

Penelope: "Thanks...well, I'd better go take a bath for tomorrow..."

Lola: "yeah me too. Good luck with it Penny, ok? I'll see ya then!"

Penelope: Thanks, you too! Bye." _Then she hung up._

_Penelope feeling restless and worried of what Lola said, she took her robe and went to the bathroom. After her bath and in the middle of drying her hair and tail, the phone rang. She shaked the last bit of water of her tail and picked up the phone. _

Penelope: "Hello?"

Sylvester: "Hi ehh…Penelope, its Sylvester!"

_Penelope gasped and looked surprisingly at the __phone then answered quickly._

Penelope: "Oh hi Sylvester! What...why are you..." _but before she even could answer, Sylvester spoke again._

Sylvester: "yeah, I'm just calling because I thought about your offer and ehm...I would really like to go to the prom with you."

Penelope: "Really? You would?" _Penelope said with an amazed look._

Sylvester: "Yes." _He replied._

Penelope: "But, I thought you were going with Sylvia?"

Sylvester: "Oh her? It seemed like she didn't wanna go with me after all..."

Penelope:"oh I see..." _she said feeling a bit sorry but also a lot happy!_

Sylvester: "So, How about it?"

Penelope: "I would absolutely love too!" _Penelope said like if she were talking to a celebrity._

Sylvester: "Great, I'll pick you up by 6:30 Pm tomorrow."

Penelope: "sounds great!" _and after that they both hung up._

_Penelope couldn't believe it. He had finally said yes! __She danced around feeling like the luckiest girl in the world! But soon all that stopped and Penelope made a worried face. She had already promised to go with Pepe! Like she said; she couldn't back down! But then again, she had liked Sylvester for soo long and maybe she wouldn't get a chance like that again! She sat down for a little while, thinking. She made her mind and decided to call him the next night, right before the Prom. She couldn't stand to see his reaction! She had made her decision; promise or no promise, she couldn't slip the chance with Sylvester out of her hands! She just couldn't! _

_A day went, and it was the day of the Prom-Night. That night it was almost 6:30 and she was almost ready. She had put on elegant make-up, not to much cause she didn't find that attractive, and at red dress to go with red shoes. Suddenly the door rang. She exited ran over to the door, pulled herself together and opened._

Sylvester: "Hi Penelope_!" Sylvester was wearing a black tuxedo and hold flowers in his hand_.

Penelope: "oh, Hi Sylvester!..So happy you could come!"

Sylvester: "these are for you" He said handing her the flowers

Penelope: Aw, Thank you, they are so pretty!" _she took the flowers and admired them_

Sylvester: "so are you! Ya look great!"

Penelope: "hehe, why thank you!.." she said flattered.."So do you, by the way!"

Sylvester: "Thanks! Listen..Can I make a phone call before we go?"

Penelope: "well, yeah sure! There's one out in the kitchen."

Sylvester: " Thanks." _He said closing the kitchen door._

_Penelope feeling wonderful, looked into a mirror next to the kitchen door and sighed heavenly. Then she heard a voice, almost an annoyed one. Who was Sylvester talking to? She listened by the kitchen door where she clearly could hear what he talked about. He talked with Sylvia. Sylvia talked very loud, so it was easy to hear her too…_

Sylvester: "No Sylvia, it's nothing!.."

Sylvia(phone): "..Then why did you go with Penelope?.."

Sylvester: "Because she asked me, and you didn't wanna go!.."

Sylvia(phone): "Why didn't you just go alone?.."

Sylvester: " Ya know I can't do that, it's a Prom!"

Sylvia(phone): so what is this?...you like her or what?"

Sylvester: No!...look, it's just a Pity-date..It doesn't mean anything!.."

_Penelope looked up in shock! Everything just turned black to her now. The last thing she heard was Sylvia hanging up. She covered her face and ran to her room, locking the door. She sat down at the floor and cried her heart out! She couldn't believe her own ears..A Pity-date? She really liked that guy! how could he do that to her!...then she thought..It was kinda the same thing she did to Pepe!..Suddenly she didn't feel so sorry for herself anymore!..She cleared her face, fixed the last bit of her make-up, and walked out of her room. Sylvester just came out the kitchen.._

Sylvester: "Sorry about that!.." _he said with a tensed look_

Penelope:" yeah, you know what?..I am too!"

Sylvester: "what?"

Penelope: "I heard everything in there!.."

Sylvester: Oh..You did?..Listen Penelope.." _then Penelope interrupted him_.

Penelope: "No, just forget it..It's my own fault anyway!..I have to go!"

Sylvester: "I understand...where are ya going?"

_Penelope stopped by the front door__.._

Penelope: "…to get my date." _Then closed the door after she walked out._


End file.
